Eye the clone
by flying-pig
Summary: Eye has no family, all is lost. That is untill she finds a letter on the table and decides to look for shadow.
1. Eye

Eye the clone  
  
It was cold but it got wormer as her capsule went down in flames. She thought of the boy, the one like her. How joyous he was, so carefree. She looked at the unthinkable wonders that awaited her.  
  
Chapter #1  
Eye  
  
"Ready, 1,2,3!" her tails whipped through the glass of her pod, sending it everywhere.  
  
She sent her tails around like a propeller letting her come to a safe landing.  
  
She looked at her hands as they began to tingle. She noticed how beautiful yet pathetic her surroundings were.  
  
She took a step, but she didn't know why it just moved. She took an other step, and an other, and an other.  
  
Soon she was going exhilaratingly fast, her hair threatened to escape her scarred scalp.  
  
She didn't know were she was going, but somehow her feet did. Running past canyons, forests, and mountains. Soon it came to her, she was running to Dr. Eggman, suddenly knew the directions. She got there after about 18 hours of non-stop sprinting, but some how she wasn't tired.  
  
She spotted a house ahead of her; an elderly man was sitting on the porch, quite relaxed and sipping what looked like nice cool iced tea.  
  
She ran into the house and snagged a small hot dog on the stove. The old man shouted and shook his fists.  
  
She ran so swiftly that she was a black blur to everyone else.....  
  
Dr. Eggman was fixing the egg-walker and then polished it before the door slammed and ruined the moment, he hit is head of the machine in rage.  
  
The girl giggled covering her mouth and closing her eyes. "What's so hilariously funny?!?!!!!?" asked Dr, Eggman harshly.  
  
She stood there giggling  
  
"nothing" she said still giggling slightly.  
  
Dr. Eggman stared at her as if he had seen a ghost. She had thorns all over her body, blood oozing down her arms, and her legs were scratched and scarred, not the way a girl of her age is meant to look.  
  
"Dr. Eggman I have come to be at your service at all times." Dr. Eggman looked pale and confused.  
  
He walked up to her, so close that their noses were almost touching. He grunted and walked away.  
  
"Who sent you?" asked Dr. Eggman slyly.  
  
"No one" replied the girl haughtily.  
  
Millions of robots tested her to make sure she was telling the truth.  
  
She passed all of the tests cleanly finally Dr. Eggman asked, "What's your name?"  
  
She had never thought about it before, she didn't really have one.  
  
"Eye" she said confidently.  
  
For her eyes in space,  
  
her eyes on earth,  
  
and  
  
her eyes for the dark side.  
  
Break in at the sowae's cottage evidently the it was moving so fast Mr. Sowae couldn't get glimpse of the robber. For some reason the only thing that was stolen was a microwavable hotdog. 


	2. found

Chapter #2  
Found!  
Shadow woke up and found someone sleeping on a futon next to his bed.  
  
She rolled over showing her shoulder witch was very torn up.  
  
Shadow had to try really hard not to gasp in surprise. He walked over to the door and before his hand could even touch it the door swung open.  
  
The girl shot up and jumped on him growling then she stopped and said,  
  
"where did you come from and what is your life purpose?"  
  
Shadow didn't answer then he remembered Maria,  
  
"Shadow, I do not have a purpose" He lied  
  
She jumped on him, "It's you! It's you!" she cried hysterically hugging him tightly.  
  
Shadow shot her a look. She must be insane.  
  
Yes, yes, very dorky and short. 


	3. switching sides

Chapter 3  
  
Switching sides  
  
Dr. Eggman barged in the door at that split second and said disappointedly,  
  
"Oh you two have already met." he sighed,  
  
"breakfast?"  
  
Shadow got an uneasy face,  
  
"I can cook!!!!! Oh please!!!!!!!!!!!! Let me! Let me!" Eye shouted excitedly.  
  
Eggman shrugged nodded toward the kitchen, having second thoughts about letting a complete stranger cook for him. Nothing he couldn't cure.  
  
She ran as fast as she could into the kitchen, After 15 minuets a 5-course meal of succulent food spilled out of the kitchen and on to the table.  
  
It was the best thing that could have happened to them.  
  
"yes, Eye, you're hired!" Eye smiled and walked into shadow's room, she heard a soft whimpering outside her window.  
  
A small chao stared up at her from outside she leaned out through her window and picked it up.  
  
She could tell by "detail" that it was a boy.  
  
He put his arms around her, whimpered more and dug his claws into her wrists. She tossed him on to the bed,  
  
"you psycho!" She spat,  
  
"Psycho, phymon...!" she cried.  
  
Shadow had been standing in the doorway the whole time. He wasn't listening, he was debating over witch was better. her chest or her face, he face won.  
  
Eye sighed and stared at shadow, a hair fell in her face. Now shadow thought there was no question, her face was much better.  
  
"Eye!" Shouted Eggman from the lab.  
  
Eye walked in and said,  
  
"hm?" She lent up against the doorframe.  
  
"Eye I'm looking over these test results, you are extraordinarily excellent in fist fighting." Dr Eggman pointed out, finding a firm grasp upon the obvious while turning to his side.  
  
"Yes, glad you noticed" She said rubbing her metal plates attached to her gloves together, sending golden sparks in all directions.  
  
Eggman looked at her and frowned, "I don't appreciate that sort of behavior, Teach shadow to do that sort of thing."  
  
He stopped because Eye had said, "Leave it to me" in an English accent. He had always heard a slight accent in her voice but, never so strong.  
  
As Eye strode out of the door, wondered what he meant, creating homemade fires our fighting...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 min. later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eye was outside with shadow wasn't very found of the whole idea.  
  
"First I want to see how much pain you can go through. If you can go through all of the test's without getting hurt, I wont have to worry 'bout that. First off,"  
  
She pointed at the barbwire fence all around the property,  
  
"jump that fence."  
  
Shadow looked uneasily at the fence, he slowly crept over to the fence.  
  
He sighed and looked up at the fence. He climbed till he was at the barbwire. He swung his leg over.  
Shadow opened his eyes; a splitting pain came from his legs.  
  
He looked at them; a bloody spot and a bandage were over them. Laid his head down,  
  
"What happened.?" He asked tiredly closing his eyes again.  
That night Eye had been kidnapped; she was tied to a chair very weak and tired.  
  
She was being punched and kicked and punched, blood oozed down her face she lost her sight in one eye and the other all she could see was red.  
  
She woke up, without opening her eyes. Then knowing she had work to do she opened them.  
Tails, she had to find Tails... 


	4. UHGGGGGG!

Listen it's no fair that I have to do the stupidest things you would ever believe. Look in the end of the script and OH MY GOD! WHO WRITES THIS JUNK! What's her problem! What are you doing? Look at this. SHADOW call me SHADOW! You're to up tight. period! Casting call! Eye Robonick! Hi! I'm a depressed bitch! She's right here. Do I look fat to you? No, you look fine Eye. WHATS WITH THE EYE AT THE END!!! I'm being polite. Oh so I do look fat! 5.4.3.2.1 ACTION! Hi! Take this more seriously Eye! WHATS WITH THE EYE! Sorry! 5.4.3.2.1. 


	5. im back!

Eye looked down and saw her scarf (That was a good substitute for a shirt) and scrambled to pick it up and put it on.  
  
Now she looked ridiculous wearing one layer of fire pajamas with a scarf tied over them.  
  
She turned around and saw a blue thing, he had no top on, he was naked!  
  
Eye was mad; she cut 2 slits in his cheek. Sonic woke up immediately,  
  
" What was that for?"  
  
She grabbed him and pined him to the wall. "dunno, it just looked fun"  
  
He eventually ran out of air and passed out.  
  
"Humph" she said whirling around only to find a red thing in the doorway, its fists were clenched.  
  
"You... why you... you!" Knuckles stuttered.  
  
Eye pushed him out of the way,  
  
"Yes, I am me and there is nothing anyone can do about it" Eye once again spoke in an n accent.  
  
Knuckles almost fell.  
  
She smirked as she walked past the thunder struck boys until a voice said,  
  
"Uh... I... I... you?"  
  
"Eye, thank you it's a pleasure to meet you." Eye again spoke in the English accent.  
  
He just stood there, eyes wide.  
  
Eye sighed and messed up her hair as best she could, crossed her arms and tried as hard as she could to keep a straight face. She looked like a shorthaired version of shadow with a girlish tone.  
  
"This guy?" She asked tiredly.  
  
Tails nodded.  
  
"Well we're not the same person, o.k.?" Tails cleared his throat  
  
"O.K." Tails turned on his heel and left.  
  
Eye smiled and went outside. She walked around and breathed in the fresh air.. ..Well....halfway.  
  
Before she could finish she ran she thought she was going insane then she figured it out and kept running  
For Eggman (again) 


	6. Gen

Here's my theory,  
  
If you like rock then you will turn out not to care about anything and you don't get in fights as easily. You turn out to get good grades and you are a lot happier. You get good jobs and become more daring.  
  
If you like pop then you will turn out to be a snob and will live on the streets. You will grades the worst grades that anyone will ever see and will never get to follow your dreams because you think that you can just do it and there's nothing to it. If you try to like rock and take up (guitar mainly) any rock instrument and you think you going to be the greatest rock star ever then you're sorely mistaken. I used to like pop. When I was 4 and I was so worried about being the best that my grades dropped so much it was horrifying.  
  
Ok here's the story:  
  
"Where were you all night?" Eggman questioned sternly.  
  
Eye was looking at the ground and had her hands flat in between her legs. She looked at Eggman as if she were a puppy who had been locked in a room for a week.  
  
She finally quietly wisped, "tails..." under her breath.  
  
Eggman heard her.  
  
"Tails??!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?"  
  
Eye gave a weak nod.  
  
"and what business do you have with him?!?!?!?!?!?!/??!!!?!?"  
  
"ooooo oooooo" Phymon said jumping off Eye's bed and scratched at the door.  
  
(bet you forgot about Phymon by the way.. Its pronounced Simon)  
  
Eye looked at him, he was a black devil chao with bright red eyes like Eyes. Eventually he managed to open the door, but only to come running back and flinging himself on Eyes lap as if he were racing someone.  
  
He was.  
  
Just then an echidna walked into the room, He was black with hiking boots on. He had brown eyes and had gloves almost exactly like Eyes but his were gloves with white knuckle and Eyes had steel plates put over hers. His hair was much like Eyes except his didn't go up in the front, he looked about Eyes age (16). He looked at Eggman to Eye then back.  
  
"Gen" Eggman began  
  
"this is Eye, she's been out all night and didn't get back till this morning."  
  
" well that's fine she looks like she needed a break"  
  
"She was with tails"  
  
His eyes opened wide, "You mean Miles?"  
  
"Yes, Miles"  
  
"She looks pretty dark to me"  
  
"In what way?!??!?!?!!?!??!!!!!?!?!?!?!???!?!"  
  
"The chao, he seems to like her chaos always know the difference. If the chao is dark then he would like the dark side and... "  
  
"WE KNOW" Eye finished bitterly. 


	7. just pist off

Gen, dose your person... type... thingy have a notebook? I want to get as much as I can right!  
Story:  
Eye groaned and fell over on her bed next to Phymon. Phymon gave an affectionate nibble on her ear. She sat up again and closed her eyes. She pointed at the door and said finally,  
  
"Go"  
  
Gen looked startled.  
  
"Go" she said again,  
  
"She's just jealous" He whispered to Eggman,  
  
"JEALOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
no matter how many of these I put on this it could not tell you how out ragged she was you would be scared to death. Gen took a step back while Eye ran towards him, sticking her sharp knuckles and in between them as a pale echidna's neck, breathing hard.  
  
"O.K. hot shot let's take this outside"  
  
she tore him from the wall and walked out side. As Gen walked obediently he heard a snicker he turned to se a black hedgehog smirking.  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
"pain for pleasure" Shadow answered still smirking.  
  
Gen began to breathe even harder and walked out the door slowly to see Eye standing there through the heat waves. He took a deep breath and charged still standing there with her arms crossed began to charge as well.  
  
With a head on collision they hit. Eye gave a jab for his side and with a CLINK! Eye's metal knuckle hit his bone.  
  
Gen began to keel over but Eye got there first. With the hand that she had taken of the glove and But as soon as he fell he went for eyes ankles, loosing balance eye fell.  
  
Then glaring at each other they kicked. Both feet slid across the dust and instead of hitting each other's stomachs as they had hoped their feet hit sending each other skidding across the ground.  
  
Gen merely hitting a tree and a branch fell on his leg,  
  
"mph" he whimpered.  
  
He couldn't see underneath the sky of dust, just a musky gray.  
  
Finally it all settled and Eye was leaning up against the metal wall of the house. She didn't move and her head was limp.  
  
Was she dead?  
  
Gen tried as hard as he could to lift the branch, but it was just to heavy.  
Eye's view  
  
5 min. before  
Eye skidded across the hot, dusty, ground. After a second or two her head hit a chair the chair, after being hit with such force. Flew into the air.  
  
She slid up the side of the wall of the metal house. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, but just when she closed her eyes the metal folding chair came crashing down on her eye. It skidded down leaving eye with a bruised bone and the sin of being blind in one eye.  
  
The chair skidded further down her and this time only a large cut on her leg. She moaned with pain, rolled over on her side. Hearing loud footsteps she opened the eye that could still see.  
  
She saw Gen, kneeling over her. He winced at the blood oozing down her cheek,  
  
"Dr. Eggman! Eye's really hurt! Please come hear! Now!"  
  
In a flash Shadow came running out of the house and fat slow eggman behind him.  
  
Shadow knelt over Eye, but by the time he got there Eye was passed out. He picked Eye up in his arms and walked into the house's big metal doors. 


	8. corney recovery

This is what sena (or cave-man-sena) told me, can you please tell me what ME NOW HER! UGGGGGG! Means?  
  
Any hoo  
  
Although Gen couldn't care less about Eye, this job with Dr. Eggman meant no turning back if he did then Eggman would kill him.  
  
As soon as Gen reached her bed and laid her down, he couldn't hold it in any longer. The pain was as if his entire bottom half was being amputated. He coughed up blood and held his side tight, you could see the bone.  
  
By this time they both had passed out and were extremely hurt, only Eggman and shadow were still standing.  
  
The next morning Gen got up and limped over to Eye's bed and lent over it. With a cough a mouthful of blood came spraying out on Gen's face, Eye wiped her mouth and smiled a big corny grin,  
  
"Morning"  
  
Gen looked at her twitching for a huge chunk of Eye's eye was missing,  
  
"your...... Your eye....." Eye blinked then smiled,  
  
"I can't seem to see anything through my left eye" Gen Winced at the thought of missing half of his eye. "I'll ask Eggman" She yawned getting out of bed and stretching. She was about to open the door when she noticed a bottle hanging from the door, it read;  
  
Eye,  
  
Cure for blindness, instant effect, Drink.  
  
Eye hesitated and tipped the bottle down her throat. She barfed but just enough of the medicine made it's way down her thought she looked up at Gen with 1 1/2 red eyes. It was a nerve wrecking sight, to see an eye that once was missing a few parts now slowly morphing its way to a normal eye. Once the process finished eye blinked once then smiled, "Is it back?" She asked excitedly. Gen made a face and nodded taking a step back. "Good, breakfast anyone?" she asked while she put her legs up in the air and trusted them down and the next thing Gen knew she was standing next to the door. She opened the door and closed it behind her, Gen heard a clink and then footsteps moving towards the kitchen Gen tried to open the door but it was locked. Stupid Eye... she locked the door.. He put his hands out and a fire ball was generated from his palms and burned the door down. 


	9. cold water plunge

Eye straitened herself up and tried to find some sort of a door to walk through or a gap of all things. She found some at the edge of the room, no doors, just gaps, it seemed like a one room mansion, it was huge. She shook slightly when she saw the cages with the big iron bars. The place was deserted until she heard a screech of a chair or a table being moved then a crash of breaking glass.  
  
No curses erupted from the room, as in Eggmans lab, just the scuffling of feet then a broom sweeping it up. An unfamiliar face appeared in the gap, short, young. orange.  
  
She knew him though he was a stranger. "Tails?" she asked in a goody-goody voice with her hand clasping her other arm just above the elbow.  
  
"If you think I am. that's what I am" the boy smiled and walked closer, curiously.  
  
"I wont hurt you.. Do I look like I would bite?"  
  
The same thing that Eggman did.. ..Was done to her once more. Hours and hours of tests, though this tine, there were dental tests, and burning.  
  
"Can you open your mouth?" tails asked very politely. Eye opened her mouth and the small hand reached in only to be pulled out once more,  
  
"SONIC!!!!!!!!! SONIC!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sonic, who had been there the entire time, pinned Eye down, arms on hers, and questioned,  
  
"what did you do to him??!?!?!?!" Eye looked like she lost the job,  
  
"I don't know" She swallowed her pride and spoke up once more, "Well... there is one more thing... it could be.... you see.... There are these pits on the back of my teeth..... And they shoot.... How can I put this?.. ummmmm.... venom.... If you will"  
  
They looked at her in awe as she opened her mouth to find purple mixture dripping from her teeth,  
  
"Why do you need them?" tails asked, still choking back tears.  
  
"I feel it's silly to be killed on such a pathetic thing as your food" she informed stiffly. They still stared, looking as if she just shot Lincon, "Does that make sense?" she asked in a more soothing tone.  
  
Tails looked like he was thinking very hard then his eyes lit up, "do you mind if we take one of your teeth?" he asked quietly.  
  
Eye bit her lips so her white teeth were not visible with an I'll-shoot-you- if-you-do look on her face,  
  
"I guess not" knuckles spoke. And they all looked at tails, who was still sitting on the ground. Tails, of course, could not stare at himself so he locked eyes on Eye, for good reason. 


	10. poison teeth

Eye straitened herself up and tried to find some sort of a door to walk through or a gap of all things. She found some at the edge of the room, no doors, just gaps, it seemed like a one room mansion, it was huge. She shook slightly when she saw the cages with the big iron bars. The place was deserted until she heard a screech of a chair or a table being moved then a crash of breaking glass. No curses erupted from the room, as in Eggmans lab, just the scuffling of feet then a broom sweeping it up. An unfamiliar face appeared in the gap, short, young. orange. She knew him though he was a stranger. "Tails?" she asked in a goody-goody voice with her hand clasping her other arm just above the elbow. "If you think I am. that's what I am" the boy smiled and walked closer, copiously. "I wont hurt you.. Do I look like I would bite?" The same thing that Eggman did.. ..Was done to her once more. Hours and hours of tests, though this tine, there were dental tests, and burning. "Can you open your mouth?" tails asked very politely. Eye opened her mouth and the small hand reached in only to be pulled out once more, "SONIC!!!!!!!!! SONIC!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sonic, who had been there the entire time, pinned Eye down, arms on hers, and questioned, "what did you do to him??!?!?!?!" Eye looked like she lost the job, "I don't know" She swallowed her pride and spoke up once more, "Well... there is one more thing... it could be.... you see.... There are these pits on the back of my teeth..... And they shoot.... How can I put this?.. ummmmm.... venom.... If you will" they looked at her in awe as she opened her mouth to find purple mixture dripping from her teeth, "Why do you need them?" tails asked, still choking back tears. "I feel it's silly to be killed on such a pathetic thing as your food" she informed stiffly. They still stared, looking as if she just shot Lincon, "does that make sense?" she asked in a more soothing tone. Tails looked like he was thinking very hard then his eyes lit up, "do you mind if we take one of your teeth?" he asked quietly. Eye bit her lips so her white teeth were not visible with a I'll-shoot-you-if-you-do look on her face, "I guess not" knuckles spoke. And they all looked at tails, who was still sitting on the ground. Tails, of course, could not stare at himself so he locked eyes on Eye, for good reason. 


	11. Y ME?

Y ME!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
I change m y formatting and all of a sudden no reviews?!!?!?!?!!?!?!?!I check every day and still nothing just stuff like:  
Hi,  
  
Thanks 4 the quarters  
  
-me  
GIVE ME MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
And I wanted to say that there will be no new chapters until I've finished editing the story. This isn't because im in a bad mood, its because I want to. 


End file.
